No One Else Like Him
by Broken-Latin
Summary: One-sided MorMor. Sebastian realizes that Jim never really loved him.


No One Else Like Him

Sebastian was tired of this game. He wanted things to be the way they were before. He missed it being just he and Jim. Sure, there were clients, but Jim never worried about them the way he worried about his stupid game. He used to give undivided attention to Sebastian. Not anymore. Not now that he had this game to play. Sebastian needed him now. But, of course, Jim was more concerned with the game.

Sebastian crept quietly into the office and walked up behind Jim. He was in his chair, facing away from him. The criminal was focused entirely on the paperwork before him, not even noticing Sebastian. The sniper kissed his neck from behind him. "I got everything done for today." Everything had included three killings of company shareholders, the assassination of one world leader, and gaining information from an American senator via torture. A slow day overall.

"Then go to bed." Jim's cold voice was there, but his mind was somewhere else. Most likely it was wandering through a web of thoughts of Sherlock Holmes.

With a sigh, Sebastian spun the chair around to make Jim face him. Jim rolled his eyes when Sebastian placed his lips on his forehead.

"I told you to go to bed." There was ice in Jim's voice.

"Do you plan to join me?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Later. Busy." He tried to spin away, but Sebastian held him there, refusing to let the other man move. "Basher, let go."

"Be in bed in about twenty minutes, okay?"

Jim shook his head. "Since when did you start giving the orders?" That was his warning tone, one that he hadn't used on Sebastian in a long time.

"Since you decided to forget about me." Sebastian knew he sounded stupid, sounded like a whiny brat, but he didn't care. "This is dumb. That Sherlock guy, this game, all of it. We should just go. There are other games."

A hand smacked him and is head turned to the side with the force of the blow. He winced. Sebastian wanted to stroke back, but that was the worst thing he could do. "There is no one else like him. There are no other games."

The sniper stood there frozen and not sure he should move. He really just wanted to punch Jim.

"Take a goddam break. I need you to be with me."

"I'm right here, aren't I? And how many times have I told you that depending on other people is dangerous, Moran?" He spun around, tired of talking to his sniper.

"Listen to yourself! You aren't even calling me your tiger." He didn't understand just why that irritated him, but it did. It irritated him a lot.

"I haven't the time for sentiment right now, nor do I have the energy to pretend that I care about you." There was a moment of total silence that passed between them. "Oh, dear. Was I supposed to hide that from you forever?"

Sebastian clenched his fists half in anger and half in sadness, disappointment. "I get it."

"Good."

"I'm not like him. I'm not interesting or smart like him. I'm not a genius. Not even that good looking. I'm just good with a gun."

"Indeed. I'm glad that we're on the same page. Now, I'll be in bed in ten minutes. Do make yourself ready."

"No."

"What was that, tiger?"

It was hard for him to stay angry when Jim called him that. Sebastian managed. "I said no. I'm tired of being just your fuck to and just your sniper. I'm done. I don't care anymore. I'm done with you, Jim." He was tired of it. Tired of meaning nothing, tired of having to compete with Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian was done.

Sebastian had half a mind to just punch him then and there. But the other half knew that was a stupid idea and made him take a deep breath. "I can't get out of this life, can I?"

"Not a chance."

He knew he couldn't leave. He knew it. So why was he so pissed off about this fact? He wasn't actually angry. More sad than anything else. "I'll be in my room." With that said, Sebastian left the office and made it to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed. The last time he had slept here was at least six months ago. For six months he had slept with Jim, thinking that he cared about him. Three months he had been holding onto that as a fading hope. Three months ago, Jim had chosen Sherlock Holmes over him. Sebastian only really understood that now.

Jim had never actually cared. He played Sebastian like the fool he was, nothing more. Sebastian saw that now. And he did understand. Jim was a mastermind, Sherlock was a genius. Sebastian was normal, plain, regular. Boring. Not to be bothered with. He ought to have seen it sooner. But he didn't.

_Moran the moron_. The old childhood taunt came to his mind. Elementary school students knew he was stupid. God, they had been right. So right. Too right. He gripped his pillow and shuddered. Jim was right. It was stupid to think that he cared.

The sniper also knew there was no way out of this spider's web. So he did what he always did: Sebastian pulled himself together and carried on.

.

.

.

Thank you!

Thanks for reading, everyone. This fic was inspired by a song by A Bromance in Bohemia, 'Survive'. I hope you liked this, and I hope you'll check here out on tumblr and soundcloud. I hope you liked it.


End file.
